utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Gako Megane
Supplemental Information Hair color: Orange-yellow. Headgear: A duck-shaped cap without a top. Eye color: Blue. Earphones: White. Dress: Green sleeveless shirt with a hoodie, green gloves, teal and orange skirt, brown spandex shorts and yellow boots. Nationality/Race: Japanese. Favorite phrase: Gaki janai te Gako datte! Boku ha rippa na otona da mon! (ガキじゃなくてガコだって！ボクは立派なオトナだもん！ ; But Gako is not a brat! I am a legitimate adult!) Voice Configuration Her voicebank is in Japanese, and encoded in Kana, which means western users will need her voicebank to be converted into Romaji. She has a high, powerful voice. You can get her voicebank from the homepage linked above. The voicebank is distributed at: http://tautaupro.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-16.html Usage Clause Gako Megane has a governing policy imposed by the author in regards to usage of both the voicebank and the character. DISCLAIMER: This is an unofficial translation for user help. Any questions arising shall be settled by the original Japanese text given here. UTAU wiki shall not be responsible for the accuracy and reliability of this translation, and shall not hold any responsibility to consequences using this material. *'Use of Gako Megane' **This voicebank can only be used free of charge. **The author does NOT abdicate of copyright. **Please feel welcome to publish and distribute the works made using this voicebank. However, please specify somewhere that you used it. **ALWAYS CONTACT TAUTAU IN ADVANCE when using this voicebank for commercial purposes. **Modifications for personal use are not restricted. *'Prohibitions' **Impersonating the author is forbidden. Misleading representation is also forbidden. **Using the voicebank in a way that contradicts public order and morals is forbidden, as following: *Extremely sexual, immoral and/or violent content *Possible praise or criticism of a particular religion, save common ones, as Buddhist scriptures and hymns *Possible praise or criticism to a particular political party and/or a politician *Contents that violates laws, and/or go against the rules of the website you're posting your work in *'Voicebank Redistribution' **Redistribution of this voicebank with any kind of alteration or modification is forbidden. However, distribution of a created oto.ini or prefix.map will be warmly received. *'Disclaimer' #The author shall not be responsible for any damage and loss caused by using this voicebank. *'About the character's usage' **Refrain from making use of discriminatory expressions **Beforehand contact is necessary if the character is going to be used for commercial work by corporations. **However, contact is not required when the printing is done by a limited group of individuals.(But it would be greatly appreciated if done so) *'Other rights' **Rights belong to the person in charge of the voicebank. **Illustrations and MMD models belong to their author. **The right of the character's design shall be credited to "TAUTAU" as a group rather than as an individual. *'Revision of the Terms of Use' **This terms of use seen here may be revised at any time without prior notice. The latest version seen at http://tautaupro.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-2.html shall take precedence. Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks from Japan Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables‏ Category:UTAU Voicebanks